Can You Feel This Love?
by lovelysakura99
Summary: He needed an image for the product and she was the one who could do it. But maybe something more could come from all this. / SyaoSaku AU


So, I wrote this months ago with "yay! Tsubasa!" mood but didn't put it here cause something was annoying me. And here I am months later still having a nagging feeling. Oh well.

Warning (if it really needed): It's mainly inspired by the CCS world but there's Fai and Kurogane just because I can.

Titles come from the song Can you feel this love from Namie Amuro for lack of better insperations.

I do not own CLAMP's characters.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong><span>Can you feel this love?<span>**

Syaoran sighed yet again. This new project was starting to make him go crazy. Why there was so many conditions for it to work?

With Li Corporation trying to expend their cellphone company in Japan, they had to find a new idea to sell it. The competition was rough with Apple, Samsung and the various other companies, they couldn't just throw any kind on the market.

Of course his mother had to give him this project for him to "prove" he could succeed the corporation. Since his 25th birthday, he had devoutly help to construct the Japanese branch. He loved working with Takahashi, the present CEO and had no problem making the branch bigger that they ever thought it could be. But Takahashi was retiring. Syaoran thought that with his two years working under him, and being the corporation's chairwoman's son, would give him the post automatically but no. Her mother couldn't just give him the CEO's position of the Japanese branch without a fight.

Fight that he was ready to deliver: the cellphones idea were there, it was proper and had everything it anyone could ever need. But something was missing: a way to advertise it that would make it more appealing than the other ones.

He needed an image.

Tired of his thoughts going in circle, he looked by the window of his office. It was getting late and Syaoran saw they were putting a new advertisement on the big billboard a bit down his window. As the poster was placed, he encountered a pair of green eyes looking at him.

An image he just had found. Already sensing a complete picture coming to him, he went on his computer and searched the brand name written on the poster: "Star Cards".

It took him few minutes to find what he needed. He called his receptionist.

"I need to find the agency of a certain Sakura. Please find their number."

* * *

><p>Sakura let herself drop on the couch of her apartment. Her shoulders were arching after such a long photo shoot.<p>

"It feels good to be home!" She sighed as she sank deeper in the couch.

"Sakura-chan! Welcome back."

"I'm home, Tomoyo-chan." Sakura smiled to her best friend but didn't move a bit.

"Long day?"

"You have no idea."

It's not that Sakura didn't like modelling, she loved it but as for every work, there was more tiring days than others. She had started at the tender age of sixteen, like her late mother. Tomoyo, her childhood friend and second cousin from her mother's side, had made her fashion debut at that time and wanted no one other than Sakura as the main image for the clothing line. Sakura hesitated at first but finished by accept, never believing how far her career could bring her.

Now, she was on most fashion magazine in Japan and was still the exclusive model for Tomoyo's line and all other products made by the Daidouji & Co as they were also the one managing her career.

Even if there was hectic days like the one she had today, Sakura wouldn't change her job for nothing in the world.

"You know what you need?" Tomoyo said, going to the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. "A boyfriend."

Sakura groaned. "Tomoyo-chan… We had this talk already."

Tomoyo smiled as she threw one bottle to Sakura. "Yes, we did. But I also said I wouldn't do a bridal line until you get married. People are starting to get impatient, you know?"

Sakura rolled her eyes. "I just don't have the time to find… yet along date someone." She gulped the water down.

"But it's been awhile since your last relation. And you keep being hit by guys." She then added before Sakura could say anything: "Good guys."

The brown-haired girl sighed, not responding. She started to play with her hair. "I just… don't get the vibe from them."

"Miss, you are too difficult."

Sakura pouted and Tomoyo laughed. "Then what about you?" Sakura asked. "It's easy to talk about others when you're not setting an example."

Tomoyo scoffed. "I date plenty. Just the other day I met the son of one of our associate."

"Wasn't just a business meeting?"

"I can find someone in the business. After all, it'd be easier if their already in the business." She responded.

Sakura pouted again and stayed silent. Why was everyone so ardent about getting someone in her life? She just believed that fate didn't let meet the good person yet.

Her cellphone rang and she groaned just because she had to move to get to it. Once the phone in her hand, she smiled at the caller ID.

"Hello? Otou-san?"

"Hello Sakura." Her father replied. "How are you?"

"Tired but good. And you?"

"Good."

"And how's Touya?"

"He came by the house yesterday and he was just fine. Him and Tsukishiro-san are just fine."

Sakura smiled. "That's good."

"Ah, I'm actually calling because Eriol will be in town soon."

Hearing the name of her father's cousin, Sakura smiled. "Eriol-san? Really?"

"Yes. He'll be town for business and wanted to see us by the occasion. I'll organize a supper. I want to know which day will be good for you."

"Any night this week! I'm actually quite free starting now till next Wednesday."

"Good. Then let's do it this Sunday, if you don't mind."

"No! It's perfect!"

"Invite Tomoyo too, if she's free."

Sakura turned to Tomoyo. "Tomoyo-chan! Are you free this Sunday night for supper?"

She shook her head no. "I have a business party. This week will be actually quite hard."

"She can't. She's really busy these days."

"Ah such a shame. But there's no helping. Then, I'll see you Sunday Sakura. Please give my regards to Tomoyo."

"Ok. Bye Otou-san, don't work too hard."

Fujitaka laughed. "I should be the one saying that to you."

Sakura said last greetings and hung up.

"A family supper?"

"Yes. Eriol-san will be in town."

"Eriol-san… Mizuki-sensei's husband, right?"

Sakura nodded. Eriol was her father's cousin, she had met him a couple of times since she was young as he kept traveling the world. She had always liked him since he was nice and looked a lot like her father. Then, once he announced he was getting married, she discovered it was with her fourth grade teacher, Mizuki Kaho, whom she had always liked and admired.

Crazy how small the world was.

The day of the supper arrived quickly and Sakura founded herself skipping out of her car as went in her family house in Tomoeda.

"It's me!" She shouted happily.

"The monster's here."

Sakura glared at her brother. "I'm not a monster."

You would think that two adults would get over this but not for Sakura and Touya. Even with time passing and them getting older, their stupid banters were always there.

She entered further in the house. "Where's Yukito-san?"

"He went to an excavation." Touya replied simply.

It was crazy how even if they were together since high school, Touya was still shy about his relationship with Yukito. To Sakura, it made no sense but she never bothered much. She gave a nod and smiled when she entered the small living room.

"Eriol-san! It's been awhile!"

"It's really been awhile, Sakura-chan. You're getting prettier every day."

Sakura blushed and shook her no. "There's no such things. I'm getting old!"

"Don't say when you're only 26. What am I if you're old?" He smiled and gave her a package. "It's from Kaho. She really wanted to see you."

Sakura smiled fondly at the mention of her former teacher. "How's the pregnancy?"

"Good. I was worried to leave her alone but she kept scolding me to not miss work."

Sakura laughed. Her father brought tea cups and she took no time to go help him as she greeted him. The evening continued in laughs and enjoyment.

"By the way, Sakura-chan," Eriol started as they started to eat dessert, "I actually have a favour to ask you."

Sakura titled her head.

"One of my friend… Well, he's actually family from my mother's side, but he is working on a project and would like you to model for it."

"Hoe?" Sakura said in confusion. "I usually only model for clothes and products from Daidouji & Co…"

"I know. He knows too that's why when he learnt this, he called me. He's ready to collaborate with Daidouji-san if there's the need, he just absolutely want you to be the model. I think he just felt under your spell!"

Sakura blushed. "I'm nothing to get worked up on…" She mumbled but Eriol simply smiled.

"Just talk about with Daidouji-san, I can send you the proposal."

Sakura nodded. "Since Eriol-san is the one asking, I'll talk to it to Tomoyo-chan and the managers."

The rest of the evening continued without anymore talk about work.

Once back to her apartment she shared with Tomoyo, she left a note on her friend's door about what Eriol had told him and forward the email with the proposition. She took a long hot shower and went to sleep content.

She got woke up with a bang at her door. She rubbed her eyes, trying to get rid of the sleep. "Tomoyo-chan?" She asked.

"Rise up, sunshine." Tomoyo exclaimed, opening Sakura's curtains to let the sun in. "Did you read the proposition you sent me? Did you read it?"

"No." Sakura yawned. "You know I understand nothing about those."

"It's Li Corp!" Tomoyo squealed. "It's actually the new smartphone line from Li Corp! It's gold! Gold!"

Sakura sat up, finally starting to be awake. She looked at the time and refrained to groan when she saw it was only 9 in the morning. It was a day off! She finished by inquired: "Who?"

Tomoyo gave a horrified look. "Li Corp! You know, the Chinese corporation that became super big in Japan inside two years! And even more crazy; the one who sent the proposition is Li Syaoran! He's right now the Vice-president of Sales, officially, but he's soon going to be the CEO for the Japan branch, for sure. And heck, he's the son of the Chairwoman so he will eventually be the chairman."

Sakura still gave a puzzled look.

"You know what? Forget it. But we are saying yes to this. I already made up a meeting with him. Today at 1."

That clicked in Sakura's mind. "Today?"

"Yes. He did say he needed a response asap. And already talked to my mom about it. She loved the idea."

Sakura still had no idea what was going on but went back to bed. "Can I sleep till 11, at least?"

"No! I need to make you look so good that Li Syaoran will never, never understand what hit him."

Sakura could only groan as she raised from the bed. It was not because she was older that she enjoyed getting up. She went to eat first as Tomoyo was rummaging in their enormous walk-in. When Sakura finished, she had already took out three potential outfit for the meeting.

Sakura let Tomoyo doll her up as it was, after all, part of her job and they got ready to meet in the luxurious café in Shinjuku to meet with Li Syaoran.

Once arrived, they got escorted by the place's hostess to a table where two men were already sitting.

Sakura felt her heart beat rapidly when her eyes encountered a pair of brown eyes.

"Good afternoon, I'm sorry for the wait." Tomoyo said, bowing and Sakura bowed by reflex. "I am Daidouji Tomoyo, the founder of the clothing line "Star Cards", daughter of Daidouji Sonomi, chairwoman of Daidouji & Co and co-manager for Kinomoto Sakura."

Sakura took the cue to bow again. "I am Kinomoto Sakura, pleasure to meet you."

"Good afternoon, Daidouji-san, Kinomoto-san. I am Yamashita Shintarou, one of the staff on the project and this is Li Syaoran, the one in charge." Syaoran simply gave a nod with his head and Yamashita continued. "Please sit down."

Sakura sat down nervously feeling when she felt as if Syaoran was still watching her. She looked up and blushed realizing he was indeed watching her carefully. She tried to think it wasn't unusual to get look at since she was a model but all reasoning seemed to be out of the window. She tried to refrain of fidgeting.

The man was handsome. From his brown unruly hair to his manly jaw passing by his boyish feature and his lean body that, by the way, looked gorgeous in a suit, Sakura felt totally attracted to him.

"I presume you liked the proposition." Yamashita continued as the waitress came to take the orders.

"Yes." Tomoyo replied in between answering the waitress. "I'm particularly appealed with the co-design on the phones."

Syaoran seemed to give back his attention to their conversation as he showed on his tablet four smartphones.

"These are the basic designs." He spoked. Sakura found his voice somewhat alluring. "I was thinking that you could pick the one you liked more and make a new design with it. There will be the normal edition, in four colours, and two "Star Cards" editions, all modelled by Kinomoto-san. We want to add also that all the clothes and accessories in the publicity will be from Star Cards and it is to your discretion on how the model will be dressed. We simply want them to be based on our publicity ideas."

"Which are?" Tomoyo inquired.

"We want to publicize that it is a phone for "every day"." Yamashita stated. Sakura found herself almost sad that it wasn't Syaoran who was talking anymore. "One will be at home, lounging. The second will be at work. The third will be with friends and the last will be the "lover"."

"The lover?"

"We not only want to appeal women but men also. There will be no male model but just a situation which will make understand that a man too can enjoy the phone."

Tomoyo nodded.

The waitress came with the orders and Sakura took no time to sip her tea in attempt to calm her nerves. His eyes had gone back to her at soon he had finished talking. Sakura inevitably shivered.

"The percentage of the sells doesn't change from what was in the proposition." Syaoran reported, slowing gazing back at Tomoyo. "What do you think?"

Tomoyo took her time to sip her coffee and Sakura recognized her excited twinkle in her eyes. "Sakura-chan, what do you think about it?"

Sakura almost jumped as the eyes turned to her. "It seems like an interesting project." She softly replied.

Tomoyo smiled. "How much time do I have for the design?"

Yamashita also smiled and Syaoran seemed to have a pleasant aura around him. He wasn't smiling but Sakura could tell he was quite satisfied.

"We can give you a week. Then, you will have to talk with our design team so we can produce it." Yamasashita said.

"If you could decide today which basic design you want to use it would be better for us." Syaoran added.

Tomoyo nodded. "Can you show us again the models?" Syaoran was about to give his tablet to her but made a sign to give to Sakura. "I want her to decide."

Sakura looked curiously at her friend who smiled at her. She then looked at Syaoran who was holding out his tablet to her. She smiled politely and took it, feeling a bit disappointed that her hands had not brushed his.

She looked carefully at the designs, already knowing which one she preferred. She showed it to Tomoyo. "I like this one."

"This one? Are you sure?" Tomoyo said, looking at it.

"Yes. And wouldn't be cute with the logo over there?"

Tomoyo nodded. "Ah. I see what you mean."

"And it have this mature look too."

Tomoyo continued to nod. "Yes. I already have an idea of what to do."

Sakura smiled at her friend and looked back at the two men. She pointed her choice at them. Just when Sakura thought the man couldn't be more handsome, he gave her a satisfied smiled. Her heart leapt.

"It was Li-san's choice too, wasn't it?" Yamashita said and Syaoran curtly nodded.

She gave back the tablet and this time, their hands brushed. She blushed.

"Then I think we have it concluded. You only have to sign the contract." Yamashita said to Tomoyo, handing her the contract. Tomoyo took her time to read the contract as the others continued to drink.

"Ah, Li-san." Sakura found the courage to say once the silence installed at their table. Syoran raised an eyebrow to her. "You're Eriol-san's relative, right?"

He nodded.

"May I ask how close?"

"He is my mother's cousin." He explained curtly.

"He is my father's cousin too… From his father's side. He did say you were related by his mother's side…" He didn't respond and Sakura felt awkward. "It's funny how a small world it is."

She went back to her tea as she felt the conversation was over. He was clearly not a chatty man.

"If I understand well," Tomoyo stated, breaking the silence, "You want Sakura-chan to be your exclusive model for all mobile service and other electronics for the next three years, of course, in collaboration with Daidouji & Co."

Syoran nodded. "It's just an assurance that after this campaign, you don't go running off to the competition."

Tomoyo glanced at Sakura who nodded. She couldn't see what was bad about that.

Tomoyo looked back at the contract. "Alright. Please send a copy to the Daidouji & Co's office. I will sign my part and my mother will sign the other parts as she is still the official head manager for Sakura-chan's career. " She smiled at the man. "Here's my card."

"Thank you." Yamashita said giving his card. Syaoran nodded as he took the card and gave his to Tomoyo. "It was a pleasure to do business with you."

"Likewise." Tomoyo replied as she gave an handshake to both men. Sakura too gave an handshake to them, feeling electricity passing at the moment she got in contact with Syaoran's hand.

The four of them headed toward the exit and bade farewell.

It's only in the car that Sakura found herself breathing properly.

"That's all an impression he gave you." Tomoyo teased and Sakura felt herself blushing.

"What? What are you…"

"Please" Tomoyo interrupted as she started driving, "I saw the way you looked at him. You blushed every time his eyes were on you, which was 90% of the time."

"That's not true."

"He was practically undressing you with his eyes. Not that you were doing any better."

Sakura blushed even more. "I was not! He was not! And anyway, he had to look at me. I'm the one who will be promoting his project."

"Yeah, but he clearly has other interest to. But you were as bad as him, so it's all fine."

"Tomoyo-chan…" She wailed.

"Are you telling me he is not handsome?"

"He is…"

"Then, what's bad?"

"I barely know the man so it's too early to say anything."

Tomoyo nodded with still a knowing smile on her face.

* * *

><p>After the designs approved by Li Corp, things had bit a bit hectic for Sakura. They were pushing so the smartphone could be released by the new season next month so all the commercial had to be done in that time. Which meant more photo shoots for Sakura. With also "Star Cards" new collection coming up, she had hardly the time to take a break.<p>

She was now doing the filming for the smartphone's commercial. The set was a living room and she was in colourful "Star Cards" pyjama. She recited the short text they had given her but soon improvised all the lines.

"Cut." The director said. "It's perfect. Let's take a break and do the next shoot in 30."

Sakura smiled as the assistant brought her water. She flushed when she realized Syoaran was there.

"Good work." Yamashita said to her. She had almost not see him. Syaoran simply nodded.

"Good work." She responded, smiling. "Checking on things?"

"Yes. We just want to make sure everything is alright."

"Everything is fine. The director let me improvise, I hope there's no problem for you."

"No." Syaoran replied, surprising her. "It's better like that."

She beamed at him. "Thank you."

"Sakura-san, you need to change." Her assistant came to tell her.

"Ah, coming." She bowed to the men. "If you excuse me."

She went back to her dressing room to change into more lounging wear. The makeup artist took his time to refresh her makeup and she went back on the set.

Sakura could see Syoran was talking with the director.

"It seemed that Li-san really like your improvisation," the director said as he went back to her, "so we will continue with it."

She nodded.

"So, for the next part, you are looking at your "boyfriend"'s phone and compare it with your "Star Cards" version. Just do whatever you think with that."

She nodded again.

"Ok, everyone standby." He shouted.

Sakura tried to calm her nerves. She was suddenly all tense because he was watching her.

"And action!"

She looked at both phones, trying to think what to say: "They look alike. They are the same so of course they look alike. But mine's cuter." She smiled and sat down on the couch putting down both smartphones next to each other on the coffee table. She then give a sigh. "I'm so childish to feel happy just because it's cuter. He'll get tired of me if I'm so childish…" She pressed the standby button on the phone and genuinely jumped in surprise at the sight of her picture. "Ah. I'm loved." She said, smiling at both phones. She giggled and stood up. "Ne~ Your smartphone is here!" She exited the set.

"And cut!" The director said. "Good idea!"

Sakura smiled sheepishly and felt herself blush as Syaoran gave a satisfied smile.

"You were really cute!" Yamashita spoke and Sakura murmured a thank you.

The director nodded. "We'll do close up of your face and the phones when you analyze them and then think about the "relationship". Otherwise it's perfect let's just rearrange the camera. Standby 5 minutes!"

Yamashita was still smiling as he exclaimed: "You were really genuine when you did that! Were you thinking of someone special?"

Sakura laughed still sheepish. "No. Not at all. I just… didn't really think." She glanced at Syaoran who was watching the director talking with the cameraman but she somewhat felt he was listening to their conversation.

"So can I assume there's no one in your life right now?"

Sakura always felt uncomfortable to those time of questions. Whether being in interview for magazines or in private. "No, there's no one." She mumbled, still glancing at Syaoran.

For God's sake, she was 26 and look at her acting like a 16 year old with a crush on her senpai.

"Then…"

"Yamashita, we should get going. There is still other things to check." Syaoran suddenly interrupted, surprising them both. He looked at her for what seemed to be an eternity to Sakura and nodded.

"Yes. Bye Sakura-san!"

"Good work." she said a bit in a daze.

"Standby!" The director shouted and Sakura had no more time to think about the brown haired man.

The month passed quickly and it was already the time for the launch party. Sakura found herself attending in light pink gown, of course, designed Star Cards. Tomoyo had personally supervise her makeup and hairdo. She looked gorgeous.

A glass of champagne in the hand, she chatted with the various guests that she knew and the one Tomoyo presented to her. The new promotional poster with herself posing with the phone was at almost every corner of the room and Sakura still couldn't get over seeing her on gigantic posters. There was also "testers" for the phones so the guests could have a look at it. Sakura didn't too since she was given a Star Cards version for free as a "good work" gift.

"Ladies and gentleman," a voice spoke and by the rhythm of her heart accelerating, she knew who it was, "Thank you for taking your time to come at the launch party of Li Corp new LC-401 WINGS, our new smartphone debut. I, Li Syaoran, was honoured to pilot this project. I would like to thank the team, Daidouji Tomoyo-san and Daidouji & Co for their collaboration and also our model, Sakura-san." People applauded. "I am delighted to present to you first the 15 second versions of the commercials we did. Please enjoy the rest of the evening."

People applauded again as the light dimmed and the commercial started. Sakura blushed various shade of red, she still wasn't use to any of those. Tomoyo squealed "Cute!" at every commercial next to her which made her relax a bit. The last commercial was the "boyfriend" one and seeing it on big screen was suddenly way more embarrassing then in Sakura's memories.

The video finished with the smartphones and her voice saying the slogan: "With you everywhere, everyday. LC-401 WINGS Debut."

People clapped strongly this time and the light went back. Everyone started to chat progressively.

"Sakura-chan! You were so cute!" Tomoyo squealed yet again, hugging her friend.

Sakura smiled. "Thank you, Tomoyo-chan. But the fact that I'm in your clothes always help!"

More people came to congratulate them and most the evening passed with Sakura shaking hands and talking with people. At some point, she got separated from Tomoyo. As she thought of taking a bit of fresh air, she went for another glass of champagne and went outside the room where a small garden was.

To her surprise, she found Syaoran there.

"Li-san." She said to make her presence clear. "I'm surprised to find you here."

He chuckled which almost alarmed her. "I needed some space. I never was fond of those kind of events." He loosened his tie and Sakura realized she was way too self-conscious. She gulped down half her champagne. "Good work." He said.

"You too." She replied.

They stayed a moment in silence.

"You were ready good, for improvising."

She looked at him, still shocked. It was the first time he would actually talk to her to do a conversation. She smiled. "Thank you. It's just that I'm not good memorizing things so I just go at my pace. It's not really a good thing."

"But you seemed to always find what I had in mind, though."

She blushed. "That must be just a coincidence."

"That makes a lot of coincidences." He replied in a light tone.

Without even understanding why, she started to chat of all and nothing with him, talking about her family, Tomoyo, her cat Kero and how fat he was and all things she was usual too tensed to talk to. Blame the alcohol, she thought.

He slowly opened up to her, talking about his family, his four sisters, his nephews and nieces, his career… By the time he had finished his stories, they were a lot closer.

The waiter came with more glass of champagne which they both took, laughing.

The party was getting near it's end but Sakura didn't feel like stopping talking to him. As if he heard her silent prayer, he asked her if she still wanted to drink upstairs as he had rented a room for the party.

Before her mind could actually analyze the question she had said yes. They went to the elevator, avoiding the crowd left in the party room, Sakura not even thinking of informing Tomoyo of where she was going.

They arrived to the room, "a suite!" Sakura had exclaimed, and Syaoran offered her a glass of wine which she gladly accepted. They sat on the couch and continued to talk.

At some point, his hands were running up and down her thigh exposed by the opening of her dress and Sakura shivered at all the sensation only that was giving her.

She had actually no recall who had kissed who first but she knew she wasn't the one stopping it, nor was he.

Sakura woke up groggy yet feeling fulfilled. She opened her eyes and realized she wasn't in her room. She blinked a couple of time but she still wasn't in her room. Even more alarming, there was a breathe on the back of her neck and an arm wrapped around her waist.

Oh no.

Flashed from last night came to her and she tried not to panic. She didn't want to wake him up and then have an even more awkward situation.

She was at the hotel where the party had taken place, which mean Tomoyo was still around with her other clothes. They had decided to take a room also so it'd be easier to dress up but also dress down.

She succeeded to squirm out of bed and but back her gown on. She refused to look at the man in bed yet she found herself glancing at him.

He was still dashingly handsome.

Shaking to try to refocus, she took her bag and exited the room. Looking down, she pressed the button down for the elevator to arrive, which wasn't fast enough to her taste. As she kept praying that no one would see her, the elevator arrived. She went to the floor she remembered the room was. She was praying she had the right room.

She knocked and few seconds later, Tomoyo opened, a sly grin on her face. Sakura groaned as she entered the room.

"Don't say anything." She whispered.

"So, was he good?"

Sakura groaned again. "I said to not say anything."

Tomoyo showed her a cup of coffee that Sakura gladly took. "How do you feel after your first walk of shame?"

"Tomoyo-chan!" Sakura whined. "Please! I don't know what I was thinking."

"You were horny, you had a little bit too much alcohol in your system and you're attracted to Li Syaoran." Sakura hissed at the name. "It's not bad."

"It's not bad? How can you say it's not bad? How am I supposed to look at him next time I see him?"

"The same way you did before. It's not like you could actually talk to him before."

Sakura glared. Tomoyo laughed.

"Ok, just go remove your makeup and dress, take a shower and let's go eat breakfast! We'll talk about it once you've calmed down."

"How do you even know?" She grumbled in the bathroom.

"First, I know you. Second, I didn't miss you went you escaped like a little thief with him."

"I swear, it was only for talking more in private at first."

"And I'm sure that at first, it was only for talking."

Sakura groaned again, not liking Tomoyo's teasing tone.

She finished to refresh and headed with Tomoyo to the hotel's restaurant. Sakura actually felt a lot better now she was full of food. As they exited the hotel, Tomoyo still a sly smile waiting for Sakura to elaborate about last night.

"Daidouji-san! Sakura-san!"

They turned to see Yamashita waving at them but Sakura could only focus on the person behind him.

Oh god she wasn't ready to see him. She looked down.

"You were still here." Yamashita stated.

"Yes. Sakura slept late so I had to feed her before going anywhere." Tomoyo replied all smiles and Sakura swore she would have hit her friend if not in front of people.

Sakura glanced up and caught him staring at her. She looked down again, blushing.

Why was it at that precise moment that all flashbacks from last night had to come to her? She did not need to remember how his hands felt on her naked skin, or how painfully sweet he had been during all the intercourse. And how his kisses had felt on her skin, and how her hands had touched all she could from his strong legs to his unruly brown lock and how he had moaned her name, her first name, in her ear-

"What do you think Sakura-chan?"

She jumped, getting out of her lewd memories. "What?"

Tomoyo gave her a knowing smile. "Yamashita-san was saying that we should all drink for the success of the phone."

Sakura nodded politely. "Yes, it would be fun."

"Sadly we can't do it today," Yamashita added, "Li-san have to go back to Hong Kong."

Sakura looked at Syaoran in curiosity but remembered a certain conversation last night about a trip.

"For work?" Tomoyo asked.

"No. It's simply to see my family." Syaoran replied. He then looked back at Sakura. "I'll be back in five days."

Yamashita laughed. "You're working too hard, Li-san! You could take more of a vacation."

Syaoran shrugged.

"Well, we have to go." Tomoyo said finally. "It will be a pleasure to go for drinks at your return of Hong Kong, Li-san. Yamashita-san." She bowed and Sakura mimicked her.

The girls then went to the parking lot were Tomoyo had left her car. Tomoyo was weirdly silent which made Sakura nervous.

"He clearly gave you five days to think about it." She finished by say once in the car.

"What?"

"Li-san! The way he looked at you to tell you he'd be back in five days. It clearly meant: If you want something from me, you have five days to think about it."

Sakura felt weird. "How can you be so sure? I mean, we never really talked before yesterday and it was only one night."

"I'm sure it meant way more than just a one night. Li-san doesn't look like the type to dawdle on things he doesn't care."

Sakura stayed silent mostly because Tomoyo had a point and she had no idea how to register this information.

They arrived at their apartment quickly and Tomoyo had still work to do. She left Sakura to her thoughts knowing her friend wouldn't talk more than that.

Not liking how her thoughts kept going back to a certain brown-haired man, Sakura decided to go out. Actually, she needed someone to talk to that wasn't Tomoyo. She thought about their friends with who they grew up but all the girls were busy with their own lives and founding families. She didn't want to bother them about a one-night stand that could be more.

She passed in front of her favourite café, Cat's Eyes and smiled.

"Good afternoon! Ala~ Sakura-chan!" The blonde barista exclaimed happily. "It's been awhile since you came visit me."

"Fai-san, good afternoon!" She chimed, siting at the counter. The café had few people inside but was mostly calm for a Sunday afternoon. "I'm sorry, I was busy."

"I know. Kuro-pon told me about it." Fai smiled. "The usual?"

"Yes please!"

Fai was a Finnish man that had arrived in Japan at least ten years ago. Sakura met him five years ago when he was struggling with his newly opened café near her place. At that time, her career was stagnant and she had not much to do. Befriending the man, she had helped him by working at the café. It was also by her that he met his lover, Kurogane, Tomoyo's cousin.

"You finished the project?" Fai asked as he came back with her café au lait.

Sakura nodded. "Yesterday was the launching party."

"I can't wait to see the commercials!"

Sakura laughed.

"So, are you going to tell me who gave you this beautiful postcoital glow?"

Sakura blushed and stuttered: "What?"

"You are glowing. And the way that just a postcoital can make you glow. And I know about postcoital glows. So I'm asking, who's the guy?"

She kept her eyes down on her coffee. "I just slept with the guy once last night. I don't know if it's going to be more…"

Fai smiled teasingly at her. "Sakura-chan, even if you grow up, you're so still innocent."

She looked at him, puzzled.

"I'll tell you a secret: Kuro-chan and I, we had sex before we started to date."

Sakura looked at him with a shocked expression.

"In fact, we had sex two weeks after we met."

To say that Sakura was flabbergasted was an understatement. "When? How? When?"

Fai laughed. "You presented him to me, I was clearly attracted, and I soon realized he was attracted too. I was feeling lonely so I pushed his button so that something could happen and voilà!" He smiled smugly. "I was quite proud of myself."

Sakura took a long sip of her café au lait, thinking. "But, if I remember correctly, you only started to date months after you met."

"You are right."

"Then you slept once-"

"Not once. Several times."

"Several? And you never told me?"

Fai laughed. "Sakura-chan, at that time, holding hands with your boyfriend was a big deal. I couldn't tell you I was fuck friend with Kuro-pon!"

Sakura couldn't deny. She had just started to kiss her boyfriend and had difficulty going to the second base. She couldn't possibly talk about sex friends.

"I tried to convince myself that I only needed sex from him. Then he clumsily declared his feelings for me and I freaked out. We stopped talking and I even was calling him by his full name." He laughed sadly. "I really got lonely at that time. But I was so scared of potential feelings. I even tried to flirt with others but it didn't give anything. My heart wasn't at it. Then he re-declared his feelings, by calling me a coward nothing less, and I couldn't fight anymore. The rest is history."

Sakura nodded slowly. She had no idea all this had happened.

"All I'm trying to is: sex is an easy way out but also a way to explore things. Since now it's so easy to give and take, I know it might be confusing but don't move aside that might be something more." He paused to give her a sly smile. "Especially if he gives you such a postcoital glow."

She blushed wondering if it was really visible or if it was Fai magically knowing things again. "I don't even know if he really likes me or would like a serious relation..." She admitted.

"You'll never know if you don't ask."

"That's scary."

"Like everything in life."

* * *

><p>Syaoran's thoughts were still going back to a certain green eyed girl. During all his trip in Hong Kong, most his thoughts had been about her. So much, his mother and sisters thought he had a girlfriend that he had "to absolutely present to the family".<p>

But she wasn't his girlfriend. Heck, he didn't even know what she thought about him. It wasn't because they had slept together that she saw him as a potential boyfriend.

He was pathetic. He had one-night stands before; just never with someone he was obsess about. In fact, he had never been so obsessed about a girl, but since he had laid his eyes on her, she was the only recurring thought; over and over again.

If only he said something the next morning. If only he had talk to her instead of faking being asleep, maybe now he knew what she was thinking.

Why had he been so scared? Lis weren't supposed to be scarred. Unless it was a 5'5" green eyed brunette that they were grandly attracted too, it seemed.

He tried to refocus on the food he was preparing when the door bell rang. He grumbled, wondering who it could be but felt himself freeze when he saw who is was in the security camera. He opened the door without even thinking.

It's only when he realized she was probably going up to his apartment that he started to freak out.

A knock was heard at his door and he opened to a fidgeting Sakura.

"Good evening." She mumbled.

He nodded, not trusting his vocal cords. He gestured her to enter and she whispered a soft: "Sorry to disturb."

"Do you want something to drink?" He finished by ask once sit in the living room, after a moment of silence.

"Ah, no. Thank you. I'm not planning to stay." She replied, not looking at him. His heart sank.

He waited her to say something.

"I asked Tomoyo-chan for your address. I'm sorry to come unannounced but… It's just… after what happened," she paused to look at him, a lovely blush on her cheeks, "I thought we needed to talk."

He nodded, still feeling tongue-tied.

"Hum." She shifted uncomfortably, looking back down. "I don't know what Li-san is thinking but… I think I am attracted to you and that I would like this attraction to be more then just an attraction."

He suddenly was more aware that she was really there telling him what he had wanted to hear.

"So I guess what I'm saying," she continued before he could say anything, "it that I would like us to date. Of course, if you're okay with me. I mean I'm quite clumsy and lazy and I can still act like a child and I'm-"

"Sakura." He interrupted. She looked at him, eyes wide open, blushing fully. He liked this reaction. "Sakura." He repeated. "I would love to date you."

She blushed even more. How could she had ever think he wouldn't want to date her? "Thank you, Syaoran-san."

"Would you like to stay for supper? I was preparing it when you arrived."

"But I don't want to bother plus that I arrived uninvited…"

"We're dating, aren't we?" She nodded and he smiled. "Then you're no bother."

She beamed.

* * *

><p>"The new scandal of the moment: the CEO of li Corp Japan, Li Syaoran would be in a relationship with the company's model Sakura. Both have been seen getting out of Li's apartment block holding hands-"<p>

Syaoran closed the TV. "You have better things to do then to watch those kind of crap."

Sakura pouted. "What? It's kind of funny of them speculating if we are dating and such."

He raised an eyebrow at his girlfriend, no, fiancée. He sat next to her and pulled her in his arms. He started to contemplate proudly the ring decorating Sakura's left ring finger. "They'll soon stop to speculate since the press conference is tomorrow. They'll know."

Sakura giggled, letting herself sink into his arms. "That's true. It also mean the start of Tomoyo-chan's bridal line."

Syaoran chuckled. "What are you more excited of, Daidouji's bridal line or announcing the world we are to get married?"

"It's not the same!" She exclaimed. "Tomoyo-chan have been imagining my wedding dress and talking about a bridal line since we are in fourth grade: she's finally going to let go."

Syoran nuzzled in his fiancée's neck. Sakura purred to his soft touches.

After a two years of dating, Syaoran had finally asked Sakura to marry him and she couldn't think of an other answer than yes.

Things had been weird, and it wasn't always perfect but they both loved each other. That was the most important.

They both had found love.

The End.

* * *

><p>So yeah. Something still bothering me. Hope you liked it anyway!<p>

Thanks for reading! Please review!


End file.
